Caspian
"I can be called an asshole by some, though I prefer the term truthful." — Caspian Caspian Blackwood is a twenty one year old male currently living in Sahar, a large port city near the equator; he currently works for the cities fishing industry. History to be added Appearance Caspian is quite an attractive figure to lay eyes upon, standing just above 6'0 and weighing in at approximately 170 pounds. One of his most distinct features is his walnut brown eyes, which match perfectly with his slightly tanned skin. His hair, which stands up right on its own due to its frizzy-ness is a dark brown with his carefully arched eyebrows being a slightly darker, almost black color. James is a well defined man, his jawline being sharp along with his collarbone showing clearly from any angle. He is quite strong, having well muscled arms, legs and torso. He frequently wears darker clothing, though can usually be found with a white tucked in shirt, black or brown pants, and boots. He also has a gold edged dagger which he keeps tucked in his pant pocket or boot. Personality Caspian is a confident and charismatic character with a good sense of humor. He is flirtatious by nature, flirting with any minor-ly attractive person that meets his acquaintance. As well as this he is quite charming, using this charm to get his way in many different situations. He is a strong willed character whom never takes no for an answer and stands up for what he believes in. He has shown his bravery countless times over the years and is quite chivalrous, or rather jealous when it comes to his current fuck. Caspian strongly upholds the idea that nobody can lay so much as a finger on any of his flings or partners, willing to beat a man half to death for someone he loves or is merely s Romance Caspian is a very sexual character, taking on many partners sometimes more than once at a time. He experiments with more extreme sexual acts such as bondage or bdsm, he likes to be dominant over his sexual partners. Though you wouldn't expect this only knowing him as a friend. His type of woman is a short, dark or light skinned girl with soft, very feminine features. He greatly admires unusual characteristics as well such as strikingly colored eyes or hair. His sexuality is fairly fluid though he tends to lean to women and only uses men for sex. When it comes to a possible mates personality he enjoys the company of a woman with a personality and character type similar to his own. He also seeks a bit of mystery, someone who's hard to get and gives him trouble in order to claim her. He is currently married to Lilith Diamonas, though his romantic attraction to her as faded over the years and he now prefers the company of Nazali, an old friend from the academy he once attended. Current Partner: Lilith Diamonas(Blackwood) Past Partner(s): Lola Amaryllis, Adelaide Connor Currently Attracted To: Nazali Satriniva, Lola Amaryllis Sexuality and Orientation: '''Bisexual, Heteromantic '''Children: Unborn Child (mother by Lilith) Relationships Merek - Father "Filithy fucking alcoholic, you were never there when I needed you. I can truly say I hate you, you ran everyone out of your life including your family just for that little whore. I honestly feel bad for the girl, I mean she has to be with you." Genevieve - Mother "You were always kind and sweet to me and Ambrose, I remember how much you loved to garden and bake...it's still hard to believe your not here anymore, I miss you dearly." Ambrose - Brother "We fought alot when we were younger but we were always close you must admit, through thick and thin brother. I hope your doing well with your wife and son, id like to meet them one day." Lilith - Wife "Ahhh, you. Well I can certainly say you're a beauty and quite amazing in bed i've changed. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore, not sure if I ever did. Your looks certainly enchant people lili, use that to your advantage with someone else." Nazali - Romantic Interest "Where can I begin with such a beautiful creature like you, huh? So graceful, so elegant, so..sexy. There isn't a moment where I don't picture your naked body laying on my bed, the light from the candles shinning against your curves..oh fuck, again?" Character Notes * The fisherman trade runs in his family, the skill being tought from each father to their sons. Cas loves fishing with a pasion, turning it into his career and even getting the nickname "fisher".